


Ellipsis/言外之意

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pillow Talk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 德拉科和潘西打了很多炮，又制造了很多很多事后谈话。





	Ellipsis/言外之意

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.本文为仿写文，原文为豆腐前辈所翻译美漫同人PILLOW TALK，作者为Romany，三鞠躬致敬并强烈安利；  
> 2.时间线设定为混血王子至死亡圣器之间，德拉科与潘西在此期间建立了肉体关系；  
> 3.对话体，大量粗口及性暗示，不适慎入；  
> 4.人物和世界归罗琳，脑洞归作者，我只是个拙劣的模仿者和搬运工。  
> 前排感谢本教练车副驾猫猫

“我从没想过你是会抱抱的那种人，德拉科。”  
“我的确不是。”  
“那你现在是正抱着我吗？”  
“不是。”  
“嗯哼。”  
“别沾沾自喜。”  
“我没有。我睡到了从四年级起就想睡的男孩，为什么我要沾沾自喜？”  
“你不是认真的。”  
“好吧，有经验的人管这叫什么来着？余韵。”  
“接下来就是做完爱之后那种唠唠叨叨的谈话？”  
“啥？”  
“枕边谈话，潘西。”  
“你是想说我现在有点太爱聊天了？”  
“别变成这样。我一直对这个不太舒服。”  
“所以你做过很多次？”  
“你刚才觉得我像吗？”  
“嗯哼。”  
“我说了别这样。”  
“我得先问个问题。”  
“别问。”  
“这是你的第一次吗？”  
“你就是听不懂英语，对吧？”  
“哇噢，我刚才夺走了伟大的马尔福家继承人的初夜，再告诉我一遍为什么我不该沾沾自喜。”  
“你觉得你刚才表现得，怎么说，‘久经风月’？”  
“你是想问我是不是也一样？”  
“那不关我的事。”  
“哎哟，你真的在乎这个。”  
“你又在沾沾自喜。”  
“好吧，我的确是。”  
“并不令人意外。”  
“我得说这挺……明显的，说真的。”  
“这个本来永远都不应该发生的。”  
“这说明你想过这件事。”  
“对。”  
“多久？”  
“一阵子。”  
“解释解释‘一阵子’。”  
“我不打算变成神，潘西。”  
“骗不了我。”  
“我以前没这么干过，没错，我现在这么干了也不代表我这辈子就要围着这个打转。”  
“我也没有任何特长，德拉科。我是说，在这个方面。”  
“解释解释‘这个’。”  
“我不想。”  
“为什么不？”  
“你知道为什么的。”  
“那好，‘我不想’。”  
“因为如果我说了什么，你会把它当作一个要求并把我推开。”  
“或许你是对的。”  
“现在就准备推开了。你想要我走吗，马尔福先生？”  
“你可以留下来，随你。”  
“然后干嘛？”  
“喝咖啡，新来的厨师做的煎蛋饼不错。”  
“然后你妈妈给你端进来，我们就可以看看我跑得有多快。我明白。”  
“别。”  
“梅林啊，我明白了。抱歉。”  
“你在假定你是这里情感更脆弱的那个。”  
“什么？”  
“你没有权利做出要求或者激发内疚。”  
“那毫无意义！你缺乏安全感，是不是？德拉科，我……”  
“别做任何激情万丈的劝说。”  
“但我是！”  
“我没那个经验懂得你的意思，帕金森小姐。”  
“只是因为你没和别的什么人睡过！”  
“你刚刚才说你也没有。”  
“然后你立刻就假定我会缠上每个让我分开双腿的男人。”  
“你刚才就缠得挺紧的。”  
“你真是个混球[i]。”  
“从你刚才的表现来看，至少是挺不错的那种。”  
“你一直都是个混球。”  
“而你被一个混球给上了还在沾沾自喜。”  
“然后你猜怎么着，姑娘们总是可以后悔的。我可不是第一个把初夜给了某个混球的女孩。”  
“我从没想过要伤害你，潘西。这就是为什么这个永远也不应该发生。”  
“所以你在保护我？”  
“对。”  
“我不相信。”  
“潘西，听着，我喜欢你，我关心你，而且我发现你很有吸引力。对于我，这可是说了很多了。但是没有言外之意。没什么好说的。”  
“你说没有不代表真的没有。”  
“你想我换个说法吗？好吧。你无与伦比，美得令人窒息。好像你还没听够别人说这些话似的。”  
“当然啦，从那些盯着帕金森家古灵阁账户余额的人那里。当他们看不到的时候他们会说，‘可怜的帕金森家的姑娘，她长得活像一只哈巴狗’。”  
“他们还喜欢说‘马尔福家的公子苍白得要命，一看就养不大’。”  
“那你可真是出乎他们意料了。”  
“你不是指‘长得大’这部分吧？”  
“你对这个话题的执着真令我叹为观止。”  
“我是个男人。”  
“你是顶级的混球。”  
“这真伤到我了。”  
“对，你当然会了。相信我，我的目的达到了。”  
“那你现在还在抱怨什么？明天对你会是新的一天，而这个会被抛诸脑后。”  
“为什么你要打一个自己必输的赌呢？”  
“谁说我这么做了？”  
“德拉科，你是我见过最聪明、最狡猾、最固执的男人了。唯一能打败你的只有你自己。”  
“作为一个混球，相当不错。”  
“不，这些在你身上很完美。而你是‘我的’混球，这个明天不会变。”  
“现在谁是固执的那个？”  
“我很擅长解释。”  
“而那意味着？”  
“你不喜欢被触碰，德拉科。我们依旧在抱抱而我没有逼着你这么做。”  
“我只是在试着让我的脚趾恢复知觉，或者再为来第二轮准备。”  
“我听着。”  
“你笑什么？”  
“我们没到第二轮我就已经赢了。”  
“我是不是还得祝你笑口常开？”  
“说到‘口’，你知道当一个女孩说‘我擅长解释’时你应该怎么回答吗？”  
“我不确定我想听。”  
“‘这么说你有张灵巧的嘴’，满意吗？”  
“你真是个……”  
“如果你在床上不能说粗话，那你很没希望地输了。”  
“婊子[ii]。我认为你知道的已经远多于一个刚丢了初夜的女孩了。”  
“我还能说什么呢？盖尔阿姨喜欢我。”  
“我希望你从扎比尼夫人[iii]那学到的不像我想的那么多。”  
“你总是想太多，还自以为别人都看不出来。”  
“他妈的小妖精。”  
“没错，但我是你的小妖精。”  
“我要取消煎蛋饼。”  
“那茶呢？”  
“你可以要那个。我不是个残酷的男人——混球以及小妖精，这些会变成我们宠物的名字吗？”  
“如果你打算用后者称呼一条母狗，我没意见。”  
“不会跟你说‘混球’一样多。”  
“只要能在这里说，我真的无所谓。”  
“只有婊子才会要这个。”  
“只有混球才会试着阻止我。”

***

“我说德拉科，如果我们保持这个频率，我完全应该从寝室搬些东西过来。”  
“地方是你选的。”  
“我可没‘选’，我只说了我绝对不会在一间住着五个人的屋子里跟你上床。”  
“床是带帷幔的，有的是办法保证他们什么也不会觉察。”  
“不。”  
“那就别为这个抱怨，潘西。我还以为你很享受把爬八层楼当成前戏的一部分。”  
“以及度过余韵的办法。”  
“你可以直接提出停止的。”  
“我不过是要求拿点儿我的东西过来。一天两次地到一间屋子里跟人做爱却连一把牙刷都不往那里放，这也太愚蠢了。”  
“这间屋子能给你提供任何东西。”  
“你很清楚我讨厌使用完全用魔法变出来的东西，谁知道它们是拿什么组成的？”  
“我打赌泥巴种格兰杰会很乐意跟你聊聊这个。”  
“你是真心惦记她，不是吗？”  
“你在……你在嫉妒吗？嫉妒一个泥巴种？”  
“你在我们高潮完之后多久，五分钟？就提了另一个女孩的名字，我是不是可以理解为你一直想着她？”  
“精湛的推理，潘西。”  
“现在是谁在沾沾自喜了？”  
“我不知道是什么让你产生了我会去碰一个泥巴种的错觉。”  
“如果你这么熟练地把一个女孩往一间秘密房间的床上带，还不让她在这里留下任何个人物品，就不能责怪她怀疑你还对其他女孩这么做。”  
“这完全没必要。如果你同意去我的寝室，事后回到自己的宿舍去就会方便得多，不用动你的任何东西。”  
“而你也可以方便地享受自己的秘密好处而不用承担任何被发现的压力。”  
“十分钟前你可没在抱怨我的‘秘密好处’。”  
“接受吧，姑娘们就是这么善变。”  
“你现在在要求什么，一段公开的关系？我是不是还得当众向你求婚？”  
“我从没提出过任何‘要求’，德拉科，倒是你一直在向我灌输——”  
“你想要‘灌输’？我确信我现在就可以接着这么做。”  
“哦，是的……就这么做……”  
“潘西……”

***

“德拉科，你在做什么？”  
“剪脚趾甲。”  
“好吧，就这样。浪漫全都没了。”  
“你是那个想要一段关系的人，这就是了。”  
“家庭的剪脚趾甲生活。”  
“我们已经同时用浴室了。这有什么区别吗？”  
“你这么做只是为了在我洗澡的时候冲厕所。”  
“我看不出这有什么能震动你的地方。”  
“你听说过循环使用热水吗？”  
“这屋子的管道没问题。”  
“这城堡里所有的管道都有上千年历史。”  
“我真的是在跟一个女巫上床吗？因为你有时候让我觉得你会为一个最简单的清理一新咒尖叫起来。”  
“你知道什么能让我尖叫，男巫。快点搞定你的脚趾头。”  
“这怎么可能，当你在做……那个？”  
“你喜欢这个，但你可以称之为不利状况下工作，比如在身边有一堆裸女时集中精神。这有利于你完成那些‘更重要、更精彩的事情’。”  
“我……梅林啊，我得看着我正在做的事，潘西……还是你希望我削掉我的脚趾头？”  
“我得说我更喜欢让它们先失去知觉这个主意。”

***

“潘西，我注意到你带来了牙刷和睡衣。”  
“观察力真棒。”  
“而且你正在床上写论文。”  
“不管你信不信，德拉科，这里有个人得完成身为学生的职责。”  
“你可以在公共休息室完成它。”  
“但我喜欢这儿。”  
“这是你在我住院期间培养出来的新癖好吗？”  
“没那么新，也许。”  
“你得知道这地方只是用来……”  
“上床？来一发？”  
“没错。”  
“我并没有要求你也留下过夜。我只想在大家都在议论波特怎么把你给劈成了两半时找个安静地方写完我的论文。”  
“想必这个话题相当严重地打扰到了你。”  
“我到校医院去看过你。”  
“确保我身上所有你用得着的部分都没丢？”  
“你差点死了。”  
“下回疤头就不会这么好运气了。”  
“随你怎么说。”  
“潘西。”  
“别‘潘西’个没完！我根本就不知道你在做什么，你就尽管谋划去好了。”  
“那不是你该知道的事。”  
“当然了。”  
“不管是什么让你产生了某些滑稽的期待，那都不是我的——”  
“你在跟自己坚持吗，德拉科？”  
“你明白了吗？”  
“如果我说是，你会停下来吗？”  
“不。”  
“嘿！你在干什么？你会把墨水泼在我的论——”  
“脱衣服。”  
“什么？”  
“这不是一个长期‘关系’，这是在性的基础上建立的。我们上床，然后做爱，那就是我们要做的。故事结束。”  
“那就是你能想到最好的借口？”  
“脱，衣，服。”  
“不，滚你妈的蛋。”  
“潘西？”  
“我再说一次怎么样？滚你妈的蛋。你猜怎么着，姑娘们总是可以后悔的。现在婊子要合上她的腿回宿舍去了。祝你有个好梦，混球。”  
“潘西，回来——潘西！”

***

“这是在做什么？”  
“你逼着我这么做的，潘西。”  
“没人逼你做任何事。”  
“这就是你的想法？一切都是我自愿的而我很开心？”  
“你一直是这么告诉我的，你会因此在黑魔王面前崭露头角，前途无量。你现在要承认你是在说谎吗？”  
“现在是你想我说‘对不起，我从未意识到我爱你’的时候？别自以为是了。”  
“我根本就没想过你能有胆量把这句话说出来。你才是那个在会议后把我拽进旁边房间的人，马尔福。”  
“噢，现在我是‘马尔福’了？”  
“这不就是你想要的？”  
“所以在你离开的四个月后，你开始知道我想要什么了。”  
“不知道的从来就只有你自己而已。”  
“现在谁是混球？”  
“你到底想做什么？我已经厌倦兜圈子了。”  
“倒不如说是厌倦我了吧。”  
“他妈的放我走，德拉科•马尔福。不然我发誓我会——”  
“我没杀他。”  
“什——你说邓不利多？人人都知道是斯内普杀了他。”  
“那本来是我的任务。”  
“你一定为此受了不小的打击吧。”  
“这就是你们现在怎么看我的，疯子和可悲的未遂杀人犯。”  
“到底发生什么了？”  
“别假装你又开始关心了。”  
“让我——再次——提醒你一下，我不是发起这段对话的一方。还有其他人在外面等着我。”  
“对，可不能叫他等急了。”  
“你究竟在说些什么？”  
“布雷斯和你们那些小小谈话，别装得好像你没有跑去在所有人肩膀上哭似的。”  
“你知道我没有，那就是你恼怒的原因。没人知道，你想要的，你得到了。”  
“你一直避开我，逼得我只能出此下策。”  
“我不是那个躲着所有人的人。我有自己的生活和朋友，我们不讨论你，至少不是为这个。”  
“你和布雷斯整天黏在一起，就在……”  
“我真不知道是该觉得被奉承了还是往你脸上抽一巴掌。你认为我取悦得了布雷斯？”  
“所以你没有……”  
“和别人约会？没有，天啊德拉科，你真是了不起，知道吗？”  
“我不……我……该死！”  
“发生什么了？”  
“我……我没杀他。我是说，我本来可以的，但我做不到……他劝我倒向他们那一方，保证会给我和我的家人提供保护，我几乎就……如果不是卡罗兄妹冲了上来……斯内普……”  
“你疯了。”  
“对，我是！把这个报告给黑魔王吧，我受够——”  
“滚你妈的！这里早就不是你以为的那个隐秘的马尔福大宅了，任何一个在外面偷听的人都可以把你刚才说的话报告给黑魔王。你才刚保住你和你父母的命，你疯了吗？”  
“黑魔王还没有完全原谅我父亲，我不知道他还打算对我们做什么，那就是为什么这不——”  
“这不应该发生，铭记于心。”  
“你见鬼的认为我现在在做什么？”  
“我不知道，告诉我吧。”  
“你在逼我发疯，对吧？”  
“听着，德拉科，如果你累了我们完全可以做回朋友，我可以妥协的。”  
“你一直这样，这就是为什么……梅林啊，潘西，我们能不能简单地跳到我明白的那部分？”  
“那部分是？”  
“我跪下来并告诉你我有多么不想和你做朋友。”  
“我正等着你到这部分呢。”  
“如果黑魔王发觉……”  
“我保证我会完好地从你的火坑里脱身，我很擅长撇清关系，记得吗？”  
“婊子。”  
“没错。你确定你下周不会跟我们一块返校了，是不是？”  
“不，我得在黑魔王手下……任职。那晚我在卡罗兄妹面前表现得太软弱了，他还信不过我。”  
“好吧，那么我面临的就是又一个和布雷斯形影不离的年头了，嫉妒吗？”  
“一点也不，快滚。这伤到你了吗？”  
“完全没有，请保持下去，混球。”

***

“圣诞快乐，混球。”  
“这就是你的圣诞礼物？”  
“不够令你满意吗？”  
“呣，你至少应该拿绿色蕾丝带包装一下。”  
“天，德拉科，我向来知道你是个品味古怪的家伙，可绿色蕾丝带？”  
“你总得允许一个男人保有他的幻想。”  
“事实上，我还真准备了一个用蕾丝带扎好的东西，在那个跟我的所有衣服一块被你扒下去了的包里。现在正——我看看——啊哦，和我的内衣一块躺在墙角。”  
“这绝对是个加分项。”  
“男人。”  
“里边是什么？”  
“我相信符合礼节的做法是自己去拆开看然后发出惊喜而感激的叫声。”  
“我相信我今天听的叫声已经够多了，妖精小姐。”  
“而且你的手也正忙着呢。好吧，是个领带别针。”  
“一个领带别针。”  
“我花了不少时间挑的，我觉得上面那块宝石很衬你的眼睛。”  
“真可爱，但我认为我会比较喜欢我现在拆的这份。”  
“混球。”  
“我没给你准备礼物，潘西。我没法出门。”  
“怎么说呢，你给我准备了分量足够的欣喜的叫声，也能打个E。”  
“我觉得我刚才的表现值得比这更高的分数。”  
“我可不想让你觉得自己不必再争取了。”  
“今晚留下来。”  
“如果我晚宴后没跟父母一块返回，那么所有人就都会知道了。”  
“我知道，我只是……”  
“你知道无论何时我的答案都是‘yes’。”  
“我……我不知道我什么时候才能说出你想听到的话。那不意味着我不是这样。”  
“嘘，我知道。此处省略一个字，对吗？”  
“潘西？”  
“怎么？”  
“我从不在任何人面前剪我的脚趾甲。”  
“谁会让你这么做呢？”  
“你应该领悟了的，小妖精。”  
“你知道我明白了，混球。”  
“现在整个世界都变得对劲了。”  
“将这放在第一百次性爱之后和第一次约会之前，典型的我们。”  
“我们还有大约半小时的时间留给第一百零一次。”  
“我也，‘省略一个字’，你[iv]，德拉科。”  
“省略一个字？真有意思。”  
“这就是省略的美丽。它可以永存并暗示一切。”  
“这么说，我非常，‘省略一个字’，你。”

（全文完）

[i]此处与后文“混球”均为“Dick”  
[ii]此处与后文小妖精、婊子等均为“Bitch”，这个词原意为母狗，用法真是太灵活了……  
[iii]布雷斯·扎比尼的母亲，那位七个老公死于非命的黑寡妇  
[iv]I 'ellipsis' you，这俩拐弯抹角的告白……  



End file.
